


Strip That Down

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Liam Payne (Musician), Nick Jonas (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Justin, Bottom Liam, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Large Cock, Latex, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rimming, Rosebud Kink, Top Liam, Top Nick, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, belly bulge, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: Nick, Liam, and Justin crash a Tom of Finland party in New York's hottest gay club to premiere their new songs. Their steamy strip performance leading into something raunchier than anyone expected.





	Strip That Down

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> (x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page. Reference pics give you the right image while reading the story.
> 
> Warning: this story is really hardcore and graphic.

The monthly Tom of Finland party at the Bulge Bar downtown always drew the biggest crowds. The thumping techno beats bring out all the hot, buff guys in the city to dance and sweat in the kinky leather looks of the original fantasy fetishist. All of New York knew it was the best club to get rock hard and stay rock hard the whole night as guys danced and ground one another for hours on end.

The crowds were even bigger than usual tonight - the town had been buzzing for months about the surprise the organizers had pulled for their New Years Eve special. The posters in the gay district were pretty vague, but they advertised a once - in - a - lifetime night with three ultra cut guys with their faces blurred out. It was the talk of Grindr for the past couple months who the mysterious guests were gonna be.

In the club, the party was really going well. A couple hours in and it was filled with guys in their best Tom of Finland looks, with leather caps, sweaty transparent white tanks, and a couple jeans ripped in just the right places. People were dancing hard to the beats, and feeling each other up, antsy to see who was gonna replace the usual go-go dancers on the poles.

Finally, the lights and music went down, and cheers went through the crowd. Everyone was facing the darkened stage. A silhouette stood on stage, alone. Suddenly the spotlight hit center stage, and the music slammed the speakers. It was Justin Bieber, wearing just a thin white tank top and tight blue jeans ([x](https://i.imgur.com/7v9OMcB.jpg)). He danced around to his newest tracks while the crowd went wild, marveling at the body he had been working on for months. His ass was perky, filling up his jeans real nicely, and his chest was pumping too. His Yeezys glistened in the neon lighting as he jumped around the stage. Pumping the crowd up, he ended the show with a big backflip before giving the crowd a little ass jiggle, where a couple eagle-eyed audience members caught the outline of a jockstrap framing his ass.

Next up joining Justin on stage was Liam Payne, wearing a mesh jumpsuit ([x](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/post/148017862231/liam-payne)) that showed off his thick chest dusted with hair and two perky nipples what were poking erect in the club’s heat. The jumpsuit all the way down his body down to his tall leather boots, leaving very little for the imagination. His arms were wrapped with bicep bands and his package was barely held together by his signature “Daddy Payno” jockstrap ([x](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/post/164193235546/liam-payne)) that bounced with each hip thrust. When he turned around, he bent over to let the crowd get a view of his fat, muscled ass, before bending back up to turn around and do a flexing pose with one arm behind his head, singing while the guys in the audience marveled at his delicious-looking armpit. Justin was on stage dancing with Liam, and they stole a couple glances at each others’ sweaty, athletic bodies. Coming up against each other close when the beat dropped, their faces were inches away from each other, and as they panted into each other’s face, Liam raised his hand up to give Justin’s pec a firm grip. The dense muscle gave, and Liam’s tongue flicked out for half a second as he imagined what that beautiful pec would taste like in his mouth.

Finally, the lights all went down again. “This final performer is gonna blow your minds,” the loudspeaker yelled. “And your loads, too!” When the lights came back up, it was Nick Jonas in the middle of the stage, looking straight out of the pages of a Tom of Finland mag. A leather cap sat on his head ([x](https://i.imgur.com/Jn95RuW.jpg)), and he was wearing a black leather sleeveless jacket, unzipped ([x](https://i.imgur.com/zhHr24F.jpg)), with his bare chest showing underneath. Tight black latex gloves went up to his elbow ([x](https://i.imgur.com/hmJIBob.png)), and tight dark leather pants showed off every muscle outline. A pair of leather boots adorned his feet. His chiseled bearded face was snarling at the audience, and when he put his fist in the air, the beats of his newest song started playing.

Behind him, Justin and Liam got in formation and synced up with Nick’s sexy dance moves. They gyrated, jumped, and sang together while the crowd bounced along with them. Nick put his hand on his huge bulge in his pants, showing off for the audience his manhood. When the three studs walked up towards the edge of the stage, they let the audience members rub them up and down, worshipping their muscled bodies and sticking dollar bill tips into their waistbands. They had fun with each other while performing, slapping each other’s asses and posing for the audience. Nick took a fistful of Justin’s white tank-top and pulled hard. Holes ripped right at Justin’s nipples and Nick took advantage to tweak them right on stage. Everyone could see Justin’s bulge reacting to the sensations. It was clear that the guys were turning each other on - they were getting off to being in the spotlight, showing off their buffed bodies. Every flash of a phone camera made them more excited, knowing how much they were turning all the guys in the audience on too.

After forty-five minutes of beat-thumping performance, Liam, Justin, and Nick were getting pretty distracted. Liam’s jockstrap was doing a terrible job of covering him up, and his precum was soaking through the thin mesh fabric. Devilish thoughts were getting to his mind, but as a natural performer, he knew how to put on a show. He let the thick head of his cock pop out of his jock, and reached down to polish it, getting his hand nice and wet with a thick layer of precum through the mesh fabric. He walked over to Nick and winked at the other singer, who grabbed that soaked hand and started sucking it finger by finger, licking up the delicious cock juices. Justin was not far away towards the front of the stage, on his knees letting the guys in the audience reach underneath his shirt to feel up his rippling pecs and grab at his white jockstrap ([x](https://i.imgur.com/N6Q5TL0.jpg)). It wasn’t planned, but it was clear the night was taking an extra dirty turn tonight.

It was a long show these three guys had put on, and the crowd had been cheering for what felt like hours. As the lights went down, Nick, Liam, and Justin got up, did their bows and were about to leave for backstage. But when they looked at the hungry eyes of the crowd and their own beautiful bods, they knew they were all thinking the same thing. Each guy had a wildly oversized bulge pressing straight up like a soldier - Liam most of all. His cock was basically totally exposed under the thin mesh as the jockstrap was completely pushed aside. The head was pulsing under the thick hood of his foreskin and big as an apple, pushing out past his hip. It was hopeless for him to try to shove it back under the small triangle of fabric of his jockstrap. The three guys made eye contact, nodded, and it was decided. They were gonna put on the show of their lives, right on that stage - no limits.

“Alright DJ, let’s turn this music back up” yelled Nick. As the music started pumping again and the lights shifted back to the neon reds and greens, Nick, Liam, and Justin started dancing again, with their moves hotter and heavier than before. Nick pulled his jacket wide open in front of Justin, letting the younger singer rub his hands all over Nick’s lightly furry top and abs ([x](https://imgur.com/a/75Y4J)). Nick stuck out his tongue and let the younger singer start sucking on it erotically. As one of Justin’s hands rested on Nick’s pec, the other traveled down and deftly undid the fly of his leather pants. Pulling the tight material down, he revealed the crowd Nick’s own leather jockstrap ([x](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/post/149718008531/nick-jonas)), with an extra-large pouch holding one of the largest cocks the crowd had ever seen - it had to be way over 12 inches long, and nearly as thick as his own flexed forearm. The full erection was so heavy that it dropped low, almost hanging to Nick’s knees, and Justin couldn’t help but to reach underneath the leather to grab hold of the sweaty, throbbing shaft underneath.

Liam came up behind Justin and started groping the blonde boy hard, tugging at the thin tank top material, ripping it even more than it already was. He roughed the lil singer up, letting the crowd see his body that he had been working on underneath the shreds of white fabric. His abs and pecs had gotten much more toned, and his broader shoulders matched up with the hunks in the Tom of Finland posters plastered up over all the walls of the club. Liam’s hands plunged into Justin’s pants, and started playing at the base of Justin’s wet 11-inch cock that been bulging like a third leg halfway down those tight jeans. When Liam reached behind at the boy’s ass, he was surprised to find the base of a buttplug lodged deep in the crack of Justin’s fat asscheeks. “What a hungry slut,” Liam growled into Justin’s ear as he pulled on his hair and yanked his head back. Liam made out with Justin messily, slobbering all over the boy’s face, while Nick yanked Justin’s pants down to his ankles. Liam pushed Justin forward suddenly to present Justin’s ass, and pulled apart his fleshy ass cheeks, revealing a black circular base poking right out of the pink, lightly stretched center. The audience cheered loudly as they got an eyeful of their favorite artist’s exposed hole stuffed with a secret toy. Liam gave Justin’s ass a loud spank, and then grabbed the base of the plug to pull it out in one swift motion. Justin yelled as the five-inch wide black toy ([x](https://imgur.com/a/D9sIh)) was removed, leaving his asshole gaping and winking. Thin strands of slime connected Justin’s puffy rim and the tip of the toy. Nick grabbed the toy out of Liam’s hand and smeared it roughly all over Justin’s face, covering the young singer’s face with his own juices before bending down to start messily kissing him and lapping up the raunchy flavors.

Piece by piece, the clothes were coming off. Nick tore off his leather pants and boots and was left wearing only his open sleeveless leather jacket and long black gloves. His cock was giant, as thick as a wine bottle, with a downward turn. It was angry and veiny, and the cut head pulsed and dripped a steady stream of precum. Justin bent down towards it with his mouth open, wanting to get a taste of that pre straight from the tap, but Nick slapped him out of the way. He raised his arm up behind his head, exposing a sweaty, furry armpit, and grabbed hold of a fistful of Justin’s hair and shoved his head into his pit. “Start licking,” he demanded, and Justin’s tongue went to work, slurping up every last drop of sweat from his rough workout earlier.

As Justin worshipped Nick’s pit, Liam took off his own mesh jumpsuit, looking hot as ever in just his signature jockstrap, and also took Justin’s jeans off. He kneeled down on the ground in front of Justin’s ass, pried the cheeks apart to take another look at the slightly gaping hole, and dug his furry face it to start eating Justin out. Justin moaned in pleasure into Nick’s armpit, until Nick took Justin’s head and pushed it down towards his nipple and let Justin’s tongue start swirling on that sensitive nub. Liam stuck his ass out as he ate Justin’s hole, close enough to the edge of the stage that some lucky audience members could grope him and shove some more dollars into his jockstrap waistband.

Three huge cocks were dripping and pulsing on stage, making puddles of precum on the ground. Nick looked towards offstage and gave a wink, and not long after a couple go-go dancers came from the wings of the stage, rolling out a small table with a collection of rubber cocks on it. As they locked the table in place in the middle of the stage, Nick and Liam picked Justin up off the ground, pushed the toys off the table, and set the boy lying on his back on the table. The table wasn’t very long, so his head and torso could rest on it, but his legs and arms were in the air. Nick took position at Justin’s ass, while Liam walked up to face the boy’s head. Justin was at the perfect height, two huge cocks dangling right beside him, ready for the roughest fucking of his life.

Liam’s 14 inch ([x](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/post/169207734846/you-need-a-ride-liam-payne-by-lyudmilaputina)) beast was heavily hooded with foreskin, and the whole thing glistened with the precum that was getting smudged around under his mesh suit. One large vein ran down the side of it the pulsed rhythmically. Two heavyset balls weighed down a furry sack, and they too seemed to pulse with all the cum that was churning up inside, getting ready to fill up a nice warm hole. With his left hand, Liam pried Justin’s mouth open, and with his right, he grabbed onto the base of his cock and whacked Justin’s mouth with his heavy prime fuckmeat. Slowly, he lowered the head of his cock into the awaiting mouth, throwing his head back and moaning as the hungry tongue swirled underneath the foreskin to slurp up all the musky, raunchy flavors from his heavy English cock. He slurped loudly on the thick, clear precum, letting the sweet and salty taste coat his mouth and throat. As Justin got more and more enthusiastic, he bobbed his chin forward and back, trying desperately to shove more of Liam’s cock into his hungry mouth and throat, and smoothly and slowly, Liam obliged. With slow hip thrusts, Liam filled Justin up with more and more cock. Justin nudged himself on the table so that his head could hang upside-down off the edge to make more space for deepthroating, and Liam followed up by going deeper and faster. Six, eight, ten inches of firm veiny meat plunged in and out of Justin’s throat. Liam could feel his cock thrusting in and out as he held a two-hand grip on the blond slut’s neck. Justin writhed and gagged, but when Liam pulled his cock out from time to time, messy phlegm and precum getting all over that gasping face, Justin just kept his mouth wide open, begging for more, enjoying the feeling of having a mouth stuffed full of slimy uncut English cock that was pressing down his throat and into his belly.

On the other side of the table, Nick stood over Justin’s lower half, in between his legs. As he got his throat roughly fucked by Liam, Justin’s own cock was responding with gusto. It was sizeable, a good 11 inches with an extra-thick shaft, and the cockhead rested about two inches above his belly button on a set of rippling abs ([x](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/post/169207670126/i-can-see-you-drooling-bitch-justin-bieber-by)). The tip was spurting precum, drops of sticky fluid seeping into his ripped up tank top. “Fuck it,” Nick muttered to himself. “May as well have fun with this.” Nick took out his phone from beside his on the table and snapped a quick video for his Instagram story. He gave the camera a sly wink on selfie mode before switching to a view of Justin’s ragged body and cock getting throatfucked by Liam. The camera panned down and zoomed in to Justin’s hole as Nick slid four fingers roughly into Justin’s puffy asshole. And with a little ding, the video was sent out.

Even though Justin had been stretched out by holding in a toy for so long, there was still a ways to go for him to easily take Nick’s cock. When Nick wetly slapped his thick now fully erected 15 inch meat ([x](http://lyudmilaputina.tumblr.com/post/169207807076/ive-got-a-monster-cock-and-i-know-how-to-use)) onto Justin’s abs next to Justin’s own cock, he could see clearly just how deep that cock was really gonna go. But Nick isn’t known for being patient, and after roughly pumping Justin’s cock a couple times for a bit of extra precum, he primed his thick meat, lined it up with Justin’s hole, and slid it home.

The crowd roared as they witnessed Nick grunt, and then slam his hips against Justin’s ass. Liam’s cock popped out of Justin’s mouth as the bottom bitch moaned loudly, feeling his guts get rearranged around Nick’s roughly probing rod. His prostate felt like it had been punched, and when he wiped away the thick precum and spit all over his face and looked down, he could see the light imprint of Nick’s monster cockhead pressing up against his abs from deep inside his belly. Nick let his huge cock sit lodged inside Justin’s hole for a moment, enjoying the wet warmth that enveloped every one of his sensitive 15 inches, feeling the slimy ass juice soaking into the soft pubes pressed up against Justin’s widely stretched ass. He tapped the light bulge in Justin’s belly with his hand, making Justin’s eyes roll back in extreme pleasure, and let his cock pulse a couple times. He grabbed a handful of Justin’s meaty ass, giving it a nice slap on the side. Liam then pushed Justin’s head back down and shoved his cock back into Justin’s warm throat, and Nick started rolling his hips, pumping his cock in and out of Justin’s wet asshole.

As they men pumped deeper and harder into the moaning slut underneath them, they leaned in and met in the middle to kiss, slobbering over each other’s mouths messily, trying to feast of all of the flavors they had slurped up so far. Almost three feet of cock was pumping in and out of Justin’s holes, making him feel fuller than ever before. With his sensitive ass rim, he could feel each of Nick’s veins as they passed over. His mind was nearly overwhelmed with the sensations as he tried his best to use his holes to satisfy the buff jocks fucking him.

One time when Liam pulled his cock out entirely, letting Justin sputter and catch his breath, he bent down to slurp up some of the messy slobber coating Justin’s face, and told him to take a deep breath. Then, he stood back up and pried Justin’s mouth wide open, and plunged all the way back in. As he felt his heavy, low hanging balls come to rest on top of Justin’s face and his thick pubic hair scratch against Justin’s chin ([x](https://imgur.com/a/JxcmN)), he let himself relax and close his eyes. The crowd held their breath as they tried to figure out why Liam had gotten so relaxed. “Hope you’re thirsty, Bieber” he muttered.

While Justin’s throat was stuffed full of a foot of cockmeat, he started feeling warm fluid filling his belly up and immediately knew what was going on. The audience realized too, when Nick put his hand on Justin’s upper abs and felt it start to rise. Liam slowly pulled his cock back out of Justin’s throat, and it flopped out shooting piss like a firehose! He sprayed it everywhere, directing it over Justin’s soaking shirt, Nick’s rippling body, and the crowd, before plunging it back deep into Justin, letting the boy fill up his cheeks to savor the deep flavor before forcing it down his throat to load up his stomach directly with more and more hot, bitter piss. Justin had never been deepthroated by a pissing cock before, but he loved the heavy feeling of getting all that cock juice filling him up directly. Liam went back to extra rough throatfucking, making sure to pull his fat cock out every time to spray Justin with even more piss, before pumping back in. It felt like hours before Liam’s flow subsided, and he pulled his cock almost all the way out towards the end, to satisfy Justin with the last couple big gulps of the rich golden piss that would flow into his hard belly now full of manly urine and cock.

Both Liam and Nick pulled out of Justin completely at the end of that show, both on the verge of cumming after seeing Justin act as Liam’s piss dump. Justin, gasping on the table, was about to pass out from that rough fucking he was just delivered. Nick and Liam looked out about the crowd and flexed for them, two huge jocks with heavyset cocks dripping from delivering the fucking of a lifetime. But it wasn’t long before Nick had another glint in his eye, and got ready for another scene.

Justin had barely a breather when Nick pulled him off the table and roughly positioned both him and Liam down on their hands and knees, on the edge of the stage facing the crowd. Liam leaned over and started licking all over Justin’s slobber-covered face, tasting the remains of his piss shower all over his hair and inside his mouth. Nick pumped both guys’ cocks at the same time, and they moaned into each other’s mouths as the crowd ran their fingers through their soaked hair.

Nick played with Justin and Liam’s asses with his hands still in long black gloves. Justin’s hole was absolutely wrecked after having had Nick break him so thoroughly - he gaped wide and deep. Ass juice was flowing out of his cavernous hole, thick and clear, and Nick couldn’t help but bury his face deep and start letting those bitter, salty, raunchy flavors coat his tongue and mouth. Justin was in ecstasy as he felt Nick’s deft tongue dart into the deep corners of his hole as it feasted on the mixed flavors of Nick’s precum and Justin’s own lubricant. There was so much of it that Nick could slurp it up and gather a mouthful in his cheeks, massaging his own rock-hard prick as he enjoyed the flavors of Justin’s ass.

Nick gave Justin a hard spank and told him to start pushing it out. Justin nodded, mouth wide open and panting, and started straining. His rosebud bloomed out of his huge gape; nice, round and grapefruit-sized. Nick took the heavy, sensitive red folds into his hand and have it a hard slap, making Justin yelp in pleasure, and then bent down to suck on the exposed ass meat hanging in the air. He rubbed over the creases of Justin’s puffy rosebud with his fist-sized cock head, and even stuck the tip of his cock into the center of the prolapse, letting the warm, slimy meat slide around his pulsing cock.

Meanwhile, Liam’s hole was puckered and tight. Nick moved his face over to Liam’s hole and dribbled a stream of Justin’s ass juices over Liam’s hole to use as lube. He went rather quickly again, prodding two fingers into the muscle ring, then spreading them to force his ass to gape, then adding another finger, and another. Liam grunted and moaned as he felt Nick’s rough treatment of his ass, but his cock dripped even more with precum as he felt the nice stretch. Soon, Liam was dripping ass juice of his own, and Nick leaned back, made two fists, and started pressing them, one each, into the assholes displayed before him. Justin’s prolapse squelched as it was pressed back into the ass from where it came.

Justin and Liam pushed back on Nick’s fist, and they sighed in unison as the felt his large knuckles pass their sphincters and into their holes. Two thumbs pressed down on Liam and Justin’s prostates, and they started moaning loudly as Nick prodded them again and again. Their bodies were responding visibly to the pleasure, and Nick enjoyed feeling their ass rims pulse on his wrists, tension coming and going as he played the men like a fiddle in chariot position ([x](https://www.xtube.com/video-watch/double-jocks-24504251)). He pulled his fists out, reaching forward to let Liam and Justin lick all over his sticky, wet fingers, before smearing their faces with those juices and plunging back in. As Nick pushed deeper, Justin’s ass was more receptive, and it wasn’t long before Nick was easing his arm in and out of the singer’s ass almost to the elbow. Liam was a little more stubborn, but he pushed back hard against Nick’s force, and soon he too was enjoying an armful of veiny muscle sliding in and out of his meaty ass.

Bit by bit, Nick picked up the pace, until soon he was full-speed full-force punchfucking the two muscle jocks that he had made his sluts. His fists slid in and out with wet popping and slurping noises as their prostates were in overdrive trying to keep up with the invading thickness pumping their assholes out. Liam and Justin panted and sweated on their hands and knees, trying to endure the forceful punches Nick was dealing. Nick’s thick and veiny biceps felt like they were splitting the guys in half, each punch going deeper than the last.

After a couple minutes, Nick pulled out of the loose, gaping asses and gestured to Liam and Justin to stand up. They looked picturesque, dripping, juicy cunts nestled in between globes of well-trained buttcheeks. He knelt in between the pair of guys, and made two fists pointing up, positioned right underneath their holes. “How about you two start doing some work around here this time,” he muttered, and Justin and Liam obediently began lowering themselves onto Nick’s awaiting fists. Justin’s belly was still full of Liam’s warm piss, and the crowd loved rubbing their hands all over his hard abs that had been still trapped in his tight ripped tank top. Nick flexed his forearms, feeling the stretch as the two jocks impaled themselves on his rubber gloved hands, panting and moaning in pleasure. Their cocks, rock hard as they pressed their prostates into Nick’s fists, swung left and right as they squatted up and down, drizzling the front row in rich juices. It was truly a sight to behold. As his arms became slick with ass juice from the pair of jocks deep in anal pleasure, Nick took it upon himself to help them out, pumping his arms up and down together with their rhythm.

It was fifteen full minutes of deep double fist fucking before Nick’s cock felt lonely. He had been eyeing the toys strewn about the floor, and saw a couple nice big ones that caught his eye. He slid his arms out of the holes they were working. Cell phone cameras clicked like mad all through the crowd. Once again, Nick instructed the sluts to push out their rosebuds, and this time, both Liam and Justin were able to force out a pair of sizeable, dripping prolapses. Nick massaged them with his palms, making sure to stick his fingers down every fold and scrape out the ass juice that they were furiously making. He put they boy’s asses together, letting this prolapses mash against each other, and he went in mouth wide open to slobber all over the pair of rosebuds while Liam and Justin’s jaws clenched in tingling pleasure.

When he came back up, Nick’s face was completely soaked and glistening from the ass juice that was being traded between Justin and Liam. He took his fists and pressed the prolapses back in, before standing up and grabbing a couple toys from the cart. Nick came back with his arms full, and told Justin and Liam it was time to get on their backs. Nick went towards Justin first, letting Liam put a leg up in the air to make room to start fisting himself as he was addicted to the stretching feeling for his mancunt.

For Justin, he picked out a pair of the longest dildos - two extra large black silicone cocks ([x](https://i.imgur.com/CdA22p0.png)). They were even bigger than Nick, but not by much, and each one had large veins traveling down the side. When he set them on Justin’s torso to see how deep they would go, they almost hit his nipples ([x](https://i.imgur.com/DLMXGy0.jpg)) - he was in for a real challenge. “I wanna see how much of a loose bucket cunt you really are,” grunted Nick. “I bet you could fit these both in with room to spare in the slut hole of yours.” Justin’s eyes were wide, but he was up for the challenge, and he nodded slowly. “You think you’re ready for this set of monster twins? They’re gonna fuck your ass up until it’s unrecognizable.” 

Forehead dripping with a sweat and fresh, sticky ass juice, Nick lined the two toys up against Justin’s awaiting ass. They were cold against his tender puffy rim, so he tensed up, but when the pair of ink-black huge rubber cocks shoved their way past his sphincter, he had no choice but to let it relax back out. Nick never let the pressure go, and the toys pressed on in unison inch by inch, until they were firmly lodged a good 15 inches deep, right back at where his cock had first carved him out. This time, his belly bulged severely as he was completely full of dildo fuckmeat, and he grunted and moaned as Nick tried to push in the last several inches, but they wouldn’t budge. Justin felt his insides being stretched out, pushed aside to make way for these huge invading fuckrods. Frustrated, Nick gave the base of the toys a firm slap, making Justin grunt and moan. “I’m gonna work on Liam now,” he said. “You better have these deep inside of you by the time I look back.” As Nick went to collect Liam’s toy, Justin was wide-eyed, staring at the enormous belly bulge he had, and reached down to start trying to press in the last couple inches. For the audience seeing two large dildo bases sticking like baseball bats out of one wide-stretched hole, it was something they’d never seen before.

Nick made his way to Liam with one very unique dildo. It had a bulb at the end that would let it inflate to huge sizes once it was lodged inside Liam’s ass. To start out, it was about 14 inches long ([x](https://imgur.com/a/8f4fQ)), and not quite as thick as Nick’s girth - but none of them really knew how big it could get at maximum.

The muscle stud was still messily fisting himself with his leg in the air, with wet squelching noises mixing with his moans as his ass-juice covered hands slid in and out of his wet, puffy hole. Nick went over and stuck the dildo into Liam’s mouth, letting him slurp all over the length of the dildo while he stretched his own asshole out. The dom top stepped back and enjoyed the show with his two hands slowly jacking his monster member off. Liam used two hands to pull open his ass, letting his fingers travel inside and stretch himself out. One of his hands slid in and he pressed on his own prostate, moaning as his cock jumped and spurted out a splash of precum over his arm. His cock was just inches away from his own face as he furiously pressed his big fists into himself, fucking himself as wide and deep as he could. He pushed out his own rosebud once more, making sure to take the black rubber inflatable dildo and smear his juices all over it, before stuffing it back down in and out of his throat.

Nick’s heavy tennis-sized balls were churning hard as he watched Liam’s obscene self-fisting show. He went and took the dildo out of Liam’s hands and decided to get to his business. “My cock’s been so bored, it hasn’t gotten to fuck anyone in almost an hour,” Nick purred into Liam’s ear. “I bet you’d like to get filled up with some warm meat right now, wouldn’t you?” Liam responded by getting on his knees on the edge of the stage facing the audience, just inches away from Justin, learning down slightly, and using his hands to spread his asscheeks open. Nick obliged, getting on his knees behind the awaiting Liam, and started to pump his cock into Liam’s sloppy, freshly fisted hole. “Fuck me,” begged Liam hungrily, “Raw it harder than you’ve ever rawed before, get my guts wrecked!” Nick grabbed Liam’s body in a bear hug, and pulled him back onto his cock. “Oh yeah-h? Well get fuckin’ ready!”

As Nick pumped his massive member deeply in and out of Liam’s ass, the crowd could see it punching the surface of Liam’s lightly furry abs. Liam’s mouth was wide open, tongue hanging out and drooling from the mindless pleasure he felt getting his prostate battered by Nick’s enormous rod. Nick held on to Liam tight, thrusting his hips like a master, feeling the sweat against their bodies sliding and slamming together. Nick’s cock could feel every inch of Liam’s warm guts tugging and squeezing, making him shiver with excitement. Right next to Liam, Justin had sat up, only a few inches left until the toys were completely lodged inside. He knelt down to Liam’s wobbling, dripping cock, and once again started slurping on the meaty folds of his uncut head while he kept shoving the pair of dildos inside his ass with a free hand. Justin’s deft tongue reached into every crevice on Liam’s cock head and danced on the pisshole, feasting on the few drops of leftover piss mixed into the rest of the raunchy sex juices covering the whole shaft.

With a final roar, Nick plunged his full length into Liam’s hungry hole, panting, and a broad smile came over Liam’s face. He, too, felt the blossom of warmth deep in his belly as Nick started unloading his piss into Liam’s ass. He knew it was going to be a huge load and the crowd went wild as they saw Liam’s tummy grow slowly as it filled up with Nick’s rich, ripe piss. Liam tried not to let a drop escape. He clenched his cunt as tight as he could on the base of Nick’s throbbing hose as it sprayed his insides with golden water. It was unbelievable how much piss Nick was depositing in Liam - must have been almost a gallon - it was forever before Nick let go of his breath and slowly, slowly, slid his wet cock out. Small squirts of golden piss sprayed from around Nick’s thick shaft as Liam struggled to keep the huge load in.

Immediately, Liam felt the cold black rubber of the inflatable dildo plugging his hole back up. Initially, since it was smaller than Nick, Liam still had to keep a bit of pressure to hold the huge load of piss in. With a sly grin, Nick started pumping the toy up. Liam let the audience rub their hands on his swollen belly, stroke up and down his enormous dripping cock, and fondle his aching balls. Bit by bit, Liam could see the tip of the dildo pushing out against his already piss-inflated belly, and he moaned as he felt fuller than he had ever been before. At the end, the toy must have been 20 inches of firm, thick meat, resulting in a large bulge jutting out above Liam’s belly button at an obscene angle, in the midst of a fresh load of golden piss.

Reaching down to grab hold of the base of the toy, Liam started pulling the inflated dildo out, before plunging it back in. A splash of piss escaped, but Nick was ready to catch the squirts. Liam loved fucking himself with the huge dildo, and feeling all the different juices get churned inside of him. Justin had also gotten up on his knees beside Liam, and Nick marveled at the pair of roughed up buttsluts with holes stretched comically wide trying to stuff themselves full of as much cock as they could. Justin and Liam looked hungry and crazed, faces twisted as they sat down hard on their dildos, with hands of the audience running all over their obscenely bulging abs that clearly showed off the outlines of the thick meat inside of them.

With a low growl, Justin had finally fit both enormous toys together inside his asshole ([x](https://i.imgur.com/Sd9kOHy.jpg)). His rim, red and puffy, was stretched inhumanly wide along two dildo bases. “Good boy…” Nick crooned, before giving the base of the toys a hard slap. Justin grunted and moaned loudly. Nick reached around to Justin’s bulging abs, and gave those a big smack too, and Justin moaned loudly again. With two boys’ bellies visibly stuffed full, Nick grabbed his phone and took another shot for his Instagram, showing off the two sluts he had broken in, one stuffed with a pair of rubber cocks, the other with a fresh load of piss and a puffed-up monster dildo. They were furiously making out with each other, groping each other’s huge cocks while trying to suck out each drop of collected saliva and cock juice with their tongues. With another ding, Nick knew they were on his story for all his fans to see.

Nick pushed Justin to the ground and took the base of each dildo in each hand. He started pushing them in and out of Justin, first together, then in opposite directions. As the two rubber dildos slid together in and out of Justin’s overstretched, abused hole, while Justin ran his hands over his belly, feeling from the outside just how hard his ass was getting fucked. Liam stood up, above Justin and Nick, one leg raised and rested on Nick’s shoulder as he slowly pulled his slick rubber toy out, letting a torrent of Nick’s ripe, yellow piss spray out of Liam’s ass all over Justin’s bulging belly and Nick’s thrusting arms. Like a totally desperate whore, Liam rammed his own fist in and out of his widely gaping hole, making the juice come out in waves and soaking his arm. Nick and Justin opened their mouths wide, collecting mouthfuls of the raunchy cocktail of piss and ass juice that had been churning in Liam’s hole, swallowing the flavorful juices down thirstily.

As the shower of piss continued, Nick furiously yanked one of the huge toys out of Justin’s hole and shoved his own dick in its place, feeling the pressure of the rubber cock alongside him as he double penetrated Justin in a puddle of his own piss that had been brewing with Liam’s thick ass juices. While he continued slurping down the shower of raunchy fluids from above, Nick tossed the spare dildo he had just pulled out of Justin’s ass up to Liam, who licked all over it and opened his mouth wide to start sucking it off while he fisted himself with his leg still on Nick’s shoulder. A symphony of horny moans, desperate whimpers, and wet slaps of meat filled the stage.

Soon, Liam had expelled all the juices inside him. He knelt down atop Nick and Justin and also aimed his cock towards Justin’s hole. With a tight fit, Justin moaned as a third rod of meat slid in beside Nick’s cock and the huge dildo. The three men wriggled in a warm puddle of their collective juices, Liam and Nick pumping their footlong-plus meat against each other into Justin. From above, you could clearly see the shapes of three fist-sized cock heads bobbing up and down Justin’s abused belly. He was in heaven as he felt each of the cocks inside of him pressing buttons deep inside him he had never felt before. Nick and Liam were gasping as the incredible pleasure of feeling their cocks together exploring Justin’s warm, moist depths, greased up with all the fuck juices from the whole night. The friction built up harder and harder, until, with loud grunts, two sets of balls tensed up and started pumping thick, white globs of cum together inside Justin’s ass. Justin unleashed his own load, too, in between his own abs and Nick’s, and he saw it get mixed in with the piss, spit, and ass juice all around them. Their orgasms lasted for two full minutes as the huge cum loads they had been edging this whole play session were finally unleashed.

Finally, two semi-hard cocks slid out of Justin’s asshole, followed by the wet thump of a slippery rubber dildo. A torrent of thick, globby white cum spurted out of Justin’s wide open gape. Nick and Liam’s full lengths were smeared with each other’s ripe, messy cum, the last couple drops of cum still finding their way out of their puffy piss holes. An exhausted Justin himself was covered in the juices from his own explosive orgasm, torso barely visible underneath a thick layer of creamy cum. Justin knelt down and stuck his long tongue out and started nursing the cocks that had given him the fucking of a lifetime. Going up and down the foot-long, veiny shafts, he collected mouthfuls of delicious, savory cocksnot before coming up to let Liam and Nick slurp some out of his mouth.

As they snowballed their huge loads from mouth to mouth, filling each other’s cheeks with rich, raunchy cum, Nick picked up his phone for a final goodbye. He gave the selfie cam a wink and got a shot of the three guys all together, tongues sticking out, showing off the cock slime they were slurping down. Then he panned down to the destructive remains of their fuck session - puddles of piss, precum, and long, wet toys all over the floor. Liam had a big, satisfied smile, cheeks puffed up with all the cum that was sloshing around in his mouth. He and Justin opened up wide for the camera, letting Nick get a shot of the mouthfuls of cum that were dripping past their lips, before they drank it down in big gulps. With a final zoom into Justin’s gaping hole, rosebud dripping with the virile loads of the two celebrity jocks, Nick wished his fans a “Happy, Horny 2018!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
